


The Gift

by avintagekiss24



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, MRBBsecretsanta, Multi, POV Natasha Romanov, Pregnancy, SVBBsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: Natasha surprises Steve, Bucky, and Sam on Christmas morning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: SVBB & MRBB Secret Santa 2019





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstars/gifts).



> I mashed up two of ohstars wants for this one. One was winter cuddles, the other Christmas pregnancy. Hope you enjoy, love!
> 
> Also, a big thanks to the mods for hosting this!

Natasha shifts in her sleepy haze, becoming acutely aware of the sunlight creeping into the otherwise dark room. She’s cocooned under a pile of blankets and three huge, incredibly warm bodies - all a tangle of legs and arms and hair. She rolls her head to the left, a soft smile spreading on her lips as she cups Sam’s peaceful face in her palm. 

He’s on his side facing her, his long arms strewn across her body, his knees pressing into her leg. He’s still fully underneath the sheets and blankets with her, the white sheets pulled up over his nose. His chest rises and falls steadily, his exhales soft and slightly audible. 

Bucky is positioned behind Sam. He too lays on his side, his forehead pressed into Sam’s back, his metal arm thrown over Sam’s hip. His torso is completely uncovered with one leg on top of the blankets, the other underneath. He runs warm, much warmer than the other three, but he deals with it without much complaint. He’d rather have the skin to skin contact - the _closeness_. 

Steve lays to Natasha’s right, flat on his back. The sheets are just about to his waist. His left hand rests on her opposite hip, his fingers lightly laced with Sam’s. His right hand lays gently against his chest, right over his heart. She’s not sure why, but he often sleeps in such a way, as though he needs constant reminders that he is indeed  _ alive _ . He still struggles from time to time, sinks into himself - gets caught up in the corners of his own mind - but with some gentle pokes and prods from Nat, and Sam, and Bucky, he always comes back around. 

Tucked in between Sam and Natasha is the true lady of the house. She’s right in the crook of Natasha’s neck, her little hands twisted and curled into her red hair. Her soft, plump little lips are slightly parted, her cheeks slightly red from the warmth of her parents’ bodies. Natasha pulls the covers away from her, letting some cool air wash over the little girl before she presses her lips to her forehead. 

Steve is usually the first out of her brood to stir in the morning. Natasha feels him shift beside her, his shoulders rolling as he lets out a deep, long breath. Steve rolls his head toward her as his eyes flutter and a soft smile covers his lips. 

“Mornin’,” he whispers, his voice groggy and full. 

“Good morning,” she offers softly in return, “Merry Christmas.”

His smile grows larger. She leans into him and kisses his nose, and then his cheek, and then his forehead before she wiggles out from underneath Sam’s grip. She slides over Steve’s broad body, placing her feet onto the carpet before standing. She stretches her arms over her head before ruffling Steve’s blonde hair.

“Get them up, will ya? I’m gonna start breakfast.”

He nods sleepily as he rolls over toward Sam, pulling the smaller human into his chest. He punches his shoulder as another smile cracks onto his face as Sam groans loudly, “Nat said wake up.”

Sam grabs the pillow from underneath he and Bucky’s head and lobs it toward Steve, smacking him square in the face, “You’re such a dick.”

Bucky huffs as his head hits the mattress, but never opens his eyes, “Can you two shut the hell up? Seriously.”

Natasha rolls her eyes as she shrugs into her robe and passes back by the bed toward the door, “Steve,” she warns.

“Oh yeah,” he mumbles, before punching Sam in his shoulder again, “Merry Christmas.”

Natasha shakes her head as she makes her way toward the kitchen, flipping on lights to illuminate their cozy home as she goes. Her boys are  _ not  _ morning people. 

\---

Wrapping paper is strewn about the floor, steam flows from the mugs of coffee (hot chocolate for Bucky and Natasha), the TV humming softly in the background. Natasha holds her mug to her lips, both hands wrapped around it as she smiles at the scene before her. 

Svetlana, the tiny two year old, is cradled in Sam’s lap, clapping and squealing wildly as the train that Steve and Bucky put together starts to move around the track. It took them half the morning to get it working, but small puffs of smoke billow from the train’s chimney and soft ‘ _ chew chew’s _ ’ ring from it’s bell. Bucky kisses her plump cheek as she reaches out toward him, cupping his face in her tiny hands. 

There’s no denying that she is Sam Wilson’s flesh and blood. Her eyes are a deep brown and as warm as the sun on a summer day. Her skin is sun-kissed - a natural golden brown; the gap ever present between her two front teeth. She’s wildly funny, both purposely and not, her sarcasm a direct reflection of her father. 

Natasha swings her feet out from underneath her and sets her hot chocolate on the coffee table. Now is as good a time as any, “Guys, I’ve got one more gift.”

The three men and the little woman all turn toward her, all of their eyes full of speculation. Natasha pulls the small, rectangular box out from behind the pillow of the couch and joins her family on the floor.

“Who’s it for?” Bucky asks. 

“All of you.” Natasha smiles as she hands it to Sam.

“All of us, huh?” Steve reiterates, tickling Svetlana to make her squirm and giggle, “Should we open it together?”

“Yes daddy!” Svetlana screams, grabbing for Bucky and Steve’s hands and pulling them toward the box, “All together!”

Natasha tucks her hands between her thighs as she watches them rip the paper away. Sam pulls the lid away and gasps, his eyes going wide as he stares down in the box. Bucky and Steve repeat his initial reaction, their eyes watering almost instantly as they shoot their eyes back up toward hers. 

Svetlana picks up the picture, her brow furrowed in confusion as she looks at it, “What’s it, mama?”

Natasha leans into her as Steve, Sam, and Bucky sit in shock. She points toward the little white spot, “That’s your baby brother or sister.” She smiles widely as her own tears flood her green eyes, “Aleksandra or Nikolai Rogers.”

Bucky and Sam turn toward Steve, their faces full of elation. They had been trying so hard. Sam pulls Steve, and Bucky into him before reaching forward for Natasha. They press their foreheads together as the tears flow steadily down their cheeks. Svetlana wiggles out from Sam’s lap and throws her arms around her mother’s neck, squeezing Natasha’s face to hers. 

“You know what this means right?” Sam asks after a few minutes, keeping his eyes closed as he holds his family to him, “You’re next, Barnes.”

Bucky laughs, pressing his lips to Natasha’s cheek, “Gladly.”


End file.
